Hangover Days
by ruiiko
Summary: Meiko has always been a bit of an alcholic. She'd drink and drink and drink the night before, and regret it all the next morning. But it had it's perks. The next day, Meiko would always find herself being cared for by a beautiful woman.


**Not much to say here, more inspiration and the world needs more MeikoLuka. :) So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

It had been another long night. The foolish brunette, otherwise known as Meiko did what she always did best; go out drinking until she couldn't tell who was who, until she didn't even know who she herself was.

And then she'd regret it all the next morning.

It had become a bad habbit of hers, but in all honesty, if she had the choice to quit, she wouldn't. It was her way of coping with all the stress, even if she'd feel horrible the next morning. What else was she to do? The ways that some of her friends delt with stress hardly seemed any better than her own problems—ranging from smoking, to over-eating, self harm, or purging. Meiko felt as though she wasn't doing much damage to herself by over drinking.

Besides, the days of being hungover seemed to have their perks.

Meiko would wake up to find a beautiful woman next to her, caring for her until she felt better.

Her name? Luka Megurine.

She really was like an angel sent from heaven. Kind, caring, almost like a mother. Meiko had known the pinkette for a long time, and she always seemed so supportive of Meiko. She was always there for her, atleast. Luka just understood her. So, it was no surprise that after a while, Meiko developed a crush on her. That crush later, to her luck, turned into a relationship.

So you could say Meiko was quite happy, or that she didn't mind over drinking, just to take advantage of having the lovely Luka care for her.

* * *

"Really, Meiko? Again?" Meiko heard a heavy sigh, then felt strong arms picking her up and carrying her away. Like usual, Luka found Meiko, passed out in the bar. And like usual, she carried her back to their home, to care for her.

A small smile came to Meiko's lips as Luka carried her. It was one of the best feelings to feel, being in Luka's arms. Other than that, she was in alot of pain. Her head was pounding. She felt like she was going to be sick any minute now. '_I really should stop this...' _Meiko thought almost everyday after drinking.

But it was hard. Not just because of the fact that she was taking advantage of the care Luka gave her, but because Meiko found herself actually becoming addicted to the drink. '_Oh god, am i becoming an alchoholic?' _She wondered, feeling her heart stammer in her chest. Stirring in Luka's arms, Meiko allowed sleepiness to take over her body once again, and fall back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," A gentle whisper said.

Meiko refused.

"Psst," The voice whispered again.

This time, Meiko stirred alittle in her sleep, as she came to a lighter consciousness of sleep. "Nn...hmm?" Meiko's eyes fluttered open, to see Luka sitting in front of her, brushing hair out of her face. She felt her cheeks go red, but a smile came to her face, as she grabbed at Luka's hand, holding it there for a moment. Like always, she had such soft, smooth skin.

Luka smiled down on her. "You're awake, huh?"

Meiko nodded, trying to sit up so she could kiss Luka, but felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to topple over and slip back into the bed. "Ugh..." She moaned, holding her hand up to her head, which was pounding. Meiko then remembered; she was hungover.

Luka laughed slightly, however. "Don't move, silly. You'll just give yourself more of a headache."

Meiko knew she was right. She then squeezed her eyes shut again, the sun drifting in through the windows suddenly making her eyes hurt. "I just wanna go to sleep..." She complained, turning over on her side.

Luka smiled sympathetically, rubbing her shoulder supportively. 'I know, I know hun. But first, we gotta get rid of your hangover."

Meiko buried her head deeper into her pillow, pulling the covers over her. "Can't I just sleep it off?..." She wondered, though she knew that was never a good idea. Her head would just hurt even more when she'd wake up later.

"No." Luka answered simply, and got up off the bed.

Meiko turned, missing her absence then, but Luka was back before she knew it. Noticing a pill and glass of water in her hands, the brunette flopped back into her pillow, as if acting like she was asleep.

"Atleast take this." Luka tried to coax Meiko, but to no avail. She didn't budge.

Luka sighed deeply then. "I know you're awake, Meiko."

Meiko then shook her head, pouting like a child. Luka chuckled. "You're cute. Come on, just take it and i'll leave you alone."

With a dramatic sigh, Meiko shot up from her pillow, wincing again from the rush of pain in her head. She glared at Luka for a moment, before swipping the pill from her hand and popping it in her mouth, and guzzling down the glass of water. Luka just smiled lovingly at the girl. "There. Happy?" Meiko asked, allowing herself to fall back into her pillow.

"Very. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Luka said, sprawling out on the bed next to Meiko.

Meiko crackled a smile and chuckled. "Who says i'm happy?"

Luka smiled back, and shrugged. "Well. You will be later, anyways." She said, and got up, ready to leave Meiko to sleep it off. But Meiko grabbed at her girlfriends wrist, pulling her back into bed.

"Who says you can leave?" Meiko laughed.

Luka smiled down on her, as she brushed some hair out of the brunette's face. "You should sleep it off, Meiko. You'll feel better in a while, just let the pill work its magic."

Meiko frowned, and pulled her down, until Luka was laying next to her. She then cuddled up next to Luka, inhaling her scent. "Luka. You are my cure for this hangover. Not some stupid pill." She says.

Luka blushed, averting her gaze from Meiko.

"If I have you by my side, I'll feel better sooner." Meiko continued, and pushed her lips up against Luka's.

After a moment, they pulled away, and Meiko wrapped her arms around Luka, so she couldn't get away. Luka couldn't stop smiling. "Fine. I'll stay..." She whisperes, her voice trailing off. Her nose crinkled then, as a silly expression over-powered her face. "But I think you should brush your teeth later. I can taste the alchohol on your breathe."

It was Meiko's turn to blush then, as a laugh came from her lips. "Oh shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
